


Orange and Pink Sunsets

by nominluvbug



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominluvbug/pseuds/nominluvbug
Summary: In which, Jeno makes his way to Jaemin and sees the latter playing with a samoyed.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Orange and Pink Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [www.twitter.com/nominluvbug](url)  
> cc: [curiouscat.qa/nominluvbug](url)

Jeno smiles as he parks his car. He removes his seatbelt and gets the beautiful box of cake sitting on the front seat. He checks if any damage has been done on the cake as he was driving hurriedly. He sees that the cake was in the state that it currently was. It was still perfect. Along with the cake is a bottle of wine and some flowers. Jeno smiles. He carries these and makes his way out of his car. 

He slowly walks to the usual spot. He watches the green grass and the beautiful skies. It was picturesque. It was breathtaking. The pink and orange hues were falling perfectly. It was a great day. A perfect day. A day to thank all the gods.

A ray of sunshine guides Jeno to his usual spot. Like it was meant to be. He smiles at the sight. Jaemin playing with a samoyed.

Jeno decides to stay and watch Jaemin play with the dog. How googly his eyes were. How he giggles why he plays with the dog. Jaemin looked ethereal. It made Jeno’s heart beat like crazy. 

**_“Come here you little baby”_ ** He hears Jaemin say. Jeno watches as Jaemin chases the dog while he giggles. Jeno knows that it was for the dog but it somehow felt that Jaemin was calling him to come to him. 

Jeno smiles fondly. He didn’t want this to end. Jeno sighs and makes his way to the spot. _ As he makes his way to Jaemin _

His smile still stays as he takes short strides. And as he was getting closer and closer to Jaemin. He sees him clearly. He sees Jaemin clearer.

As Jeno finally reached the spot and got the clearest view of Jaemin.

_ Na Jaemin _

_ 2000-2019 _

And there his tears fall. As he sees the clearest view of Jaemin. Already happy above. Playing with the samoyed that he wanted and _ a year has gone. _

“Happy birthday, Nana. I know you’re happy above there. I’m trying to be happy too… for you. I miss you, Nana. I love you so much.” With that Jeno places the beautiful cake, the flowers, and the wine and sits on the grass with the cement that has Jaemin’s name imprinted on it. 

He smiles as he watches the sunset slowly moving to end the day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [www.twitter.com/nominluvbug](url)  
> cc: [curiouscat.qa/nominluvbug](url)


End file.
